


Charcoal

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-26
Updated: 2005-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Someone has noticed Harry and his secret lover</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charcoal

Title: Charcoal  
Pairing: H/D  
Rating: PG  
Words: 100  
Summary: **Someone has noticed Harry and his secret lover**  
Gift for [](http://droolings.livejournal.com/profile)[**droolings**](http://droolings.livejournal.com/) Happy birthday! Love you, Silly!

  


Charcoal

Harry reached for the parchment lying face down on his pillow and gasped as he turned it over. He stared at himself, drawn in charcoal, wrapped in Draco’s arms, kissing him.

He remembered the scene from the night before and shuddered. They thought no one had seen them. Draco didn’t want anyone to know just yet.

Writing slowly appeared.

_Harry,  
I was sitting by the fountain. I go there to think, sometimes draw. I saw the two of you and I couldn't... I had to save that moment for you. It was too beautiful to lose._

_Dean._

Sighing, Harry smiled.

~*~

Remix - [Graphite Transference](http://community.livejournal.com/hd_remix/11748.html) by [](http://corvidae9.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://corvidae9.livejournal.com/)**corvidae9**  
Russian translation by Natalie (Red Sun) [here](http://dacro.livejournal.com/678030.html).


End file.
